Still He Walked
by DaniGirl101
Summary: Sasuke leaves... he comes back... wait... OMG, is that a RING? falls to the ground in a faint... wait... WHAT did she say! NOOOOOOO! ...Oneshot...


**Still, He Walked**

It was a beautiful night. Sakura Haruno had just begun walking home after a long days work. She and Tsunade had been training till dust, and then some. Now the sun could just be seen ever so faintly on the horizon line, giving to river ahead a stunning glow. She couldn't wait to get home to a nice hot cup of coco and her warm bed.

Just as she stepped onto the bridge, a large gust of wind arose. Her hair began flying all over the place, surrounding her head in a whirl of color. She raised her hand to her face, trying to keep her hair behind her ears, but having little luck. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the wind vanished into the empty streets behind her.

Standing still for a moment, Sakura looked around. She could have sworn she heard something. She shrugged it off, and then pressed forward. After only a few steps, she heard it again, this time loader. Footsteps, coming her way. This time she didn't stop, thinking it only a parent running out for some warm milk for their crying child, or maybe someone just heading home for the day.

Just as she took another step forward, she saw him. Dressed in his usual navy blue t-shirt and badge shorts, he began walking toward her. At first sight of him she froze. She had noticed there was something bothering him lately, but didn't dare to ask about it. Still, she decided, it would be a better idea to ask another time. He surely wanted to get home as well. So she continued down the bridge, trying to hide her eyes from his view. But as the two got closer and closer, Sakura's breath ran short. On behind him sat his backpack, full to the brim with supplies. They had no mission coming up, and he had no family he could be visiting. There was only one explanation…

At mid bridge, Sasuke and Sakura crossed paths. If he looked up, she would stop him, but if not… Time seemed to slow down to a halt, Sasuke approaching, then slowly slipping out of her view. Still, he glanced down at the wood floor below. Sakura froze, hands clenched beside her. He was leaving. She couldn't let him do it, no matter what he wanted.

She slowly turned around, and still he walked. "Sasuke-kun…" Still, he walked. The leaves began to rustle as another gust of wind arose. This time she did nothing, just let her hair blow about her face, covering her tear filled eyes from view. Once again, the wind disappeared. Still, he walked. She glanced down at her feet, then up again, a faint smile on her lips. "You can't leave." Still, he walked. "In these past years, you taught me what it was like to feel alone. I can't let you go back to being like that." He slowed his pace, but still, he walked. "I…I love you more then anything Sasuke-kun!" He stopped, his bangs blowing slightly in the now dull wind. Then he spoke in a cool, controlled tone, "I know that." Sakura blinked hard, letting the tears slowly flow down her frail skin. "You can't leave then! If you do… I'll… I'll scream and-" Suddenly, Sasuke vanished, just like the wind. Sakura stood there, stunned for a moment, and then felt something move behind her. She jerked forward, feeling his warm breath caress her neck. "Sakura…" She didn't know what to do. She could whip around right now, grab him, hold him there, not let him go… but she didn't. "Thank you." Suddenly, she felt dizzy, and then everything went black.

Her hair began lightly tickling her cheek, and she raised her hand to wipe it away. Just as she did, she felt the sticky residue of past shed tears, and she suddenly recalled the last nights events. She bolted upright, eyes now open. "Sasuke-kun!" By now, the sun had risen, and he had gone…

_**15 years later… **_

Sakura looked out her living room window. The night was bright, stars flouting around the full moon, which held the lights in focus throughout the sky. This night was exactly like that one night, so many years ago… but even though she recalled the moment clearly, she didn't allow herself to re-live it. She sighed, bring her hot cup of coffee to her lips, letting the warm liquid slip down her thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. In surprise, she turned to the clock. 1:30 in the morning. She slowly let down her drink, and picked herself up, out of the chair. Her short silk nightgown shone brightly, reflecting the light from the stars outside. As she walked toward the door, her long hair flowed back and forth, her bangs framing her beautiful face. Her curves were just as extravagant as the rest of her. In the past few years, she has matured into a beautiful woman, and everyone told her so.

Slowly, she reached for the knob of her front door, still pondering over who it could possibly be. As she turned the knob and opened the door, her breath got cut short. Standing before her was a man, wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of badge shorts, a backpack behind him. He gave her a special smile, only reserved for the few true friends he had, and his bangs blew slightly in the wind.

"Sakura…" Still, she said nothing. "I didn't want to make you hurt, I didn't want to make you feel alone again." Still, she said nothing. "I'm sorry." Still, she said nothing. Sasuke grabbed her hand, slipping something into her palm, "I love you too Sakura." She blinked, and then frowned. "Oh Sasuke, I-" Just as she was about to speak, a noise was heard from down the hall. A door slowly creaked open. "Sakura, what's going on?" Sakura turned around to see Naruto, hair a mess and wearing nothing but boxers, emerge from her bedroom. She turned back around, and gasped. He was gone. Could it have been a dream? Was he really back? She looked down into her hand. There sat a gold ring, with a small diamond on the top. Inside, it was engraved, _'Sakura, my little cheery blossom'_. A small tear fell from her face, landing in her palm. She squeezed her hand into a fist, trying to hold back the many tears to come. "Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto walked up behind her, then reached down and grabbed her hand. She gasped as he pulled her around to face him, taking Sasuke's ring from her. He peered at the gold band, and then smiled. He took her hand in his, pulling a small ring off her ring finger. "Go." Her eyes wide in shock, she looked up into his pure blue eyes. They were filled with love… but also, hurt. "Sakura, all I ever dreamed of was being with you, and when you agreed to marry me, I was the happiest man in the world. But now…" He smiled weakly, looking down into her tear filled eyes. Still, she said nothing. "All I can hope for is your happiness. And even though it kills me inside, I know that with me… you will never truly be happy." He then took the small gold ring Sasuke had left her, and slipped it onto her finger. Still, she said nothing. "But even though you won't be with me, I still want you to know… Sakura, I love you, and always will." He gave her a small smile. "Now go." Her lips curved up into a wide smile, and then she flung her arms around his neck, pulling herself into his chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks "I love you Naruto!" Then in a flash, she pulled herself down and ran out the door. Naruto smiled a bittersweet smile. "…Just not enough…"

Sakura found herself on the bridge once again. Before her, back turned, was Sasuke. He didn't seem to notice her. "Sasuke-kun…" Still, he walked. "Sasuke…" Still, he walked. She darted forward, whipping her arms around him, holding him there, just as she should have done all those years ago. "Yes." Sasuke stopped suddenly, breath cut short. Tears of joy flowed down her face as she cracked out a laughed. "I love you Sasuke-kun! I do!"

* * *

**A/N:** YAH! Is it not the cutest thing ever? Yes it is. REVIEW OR ELSE!


End file.
